ninthrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilya Cloakborn
Wilya is the head of the guard for The City. She leads the troops, and protects the streets from atop her mighty horse. When she mounted and with her lance, Wilya is a force to be reckond with, but don't think fighting her on the ground will help, she is also skilled with sword and shield combat. Wilya is Covered from head to toe. Even out of combat she wears a mask over her face, and concealing clothing. Wilya does this so that people will believe she is human, despite her actually being a hellbred demonic being. Personality: Wilya can appear cold and harsh. She speaks her mind, and is generally very callus, and this can be off putting to many people. It is hard to tell how Wilya truly feels, this is because she rarely shows emotion with her voice, and her helmet masks her facial expressions (which to be fair, also are not revealing). However, she does have very strong feelings and emotions on many things, she shows this though her actions and her empassioned words. She cares strongly about The City, as it is where she lives and she feels indebted to it in a way. She will protect The City with her life. Relationships: Sister: Wilya's sister, Fyet, traveled with her from the Infernal realm. However, Fyet did not stay in the city, and left to go find a place of her own. Wilya has not heard of her since. Horse: Wilya's horse Adelwin has been with Wilya since she completed her training as a Pladin. His name means "Noble Friend" and he and Wilya have been though everything together. A tall and burly horse, he bears a star marking on his forehead, which is where Wilya's diamond theme originates from. Wife: During the events of 'A City', Wilya and Brilie developed a very intense romantic relationship. An odd pair, the two have an increadibly loving and healthy relationship. Though they never had an official wedding cerimony, the two had Spinning Rings formed with which to communicate, this allows them to communicate despite Wilya's homebound life, and Brilee's very adventurous life. These rings also function as a sort of wedding band for the two. History: Wilya was born in the Infernal realm, as all hellbred are. She was born into a life of rank and file military structure, and taught to hide her emotions, to be big, strong, subserviant and most of all Lawful Evil. The first set struck wellm but Lawful evil never settled well with Wilya. At the time it was all she knew, and to disobey was to die, so she obeyed. When the planar rift occured over The City, many of those who were born with Wilya were drawn though, though she was not. She stayed in the Infernal realm for many more years. However, she came upon a place wher the planar boundry was still thin from the rift, and she and her sister stepped though, into a space just outside of the City. Wilya disguised herself as a human, not wanting to reveal her truly demonic appearence. Her sister was having none of that, and left her as they neared the walls of The City. Wilya entered the city, and blended into the society there, she was seen as strange for being constantly masked, but soon she was just a part of life. She joined the guard, and trained as a Paladin, she struggled, a lot at first adjusting to a Lawful Good environment, but soon she thrived, she was by far the best swordsman and rider in her regiment. She gained ranks and quickly became the Guard Captain. However, being a figure like that has side effects. She is an imortal demon and imortal is one thing that humans are not. Wilya, however is an incedibly intense and intimidating figure, and no one has dared to ask why she is not dead. People simply have assumed that the name Wilya has become a legacy title and that she secretly is line of apprentaces who change every time the other grows to old, or dies. Very few people, and even fewer now that Brilie has spread her stories though the city, consider that Wilya might actually be an immortal. Character Sheet Basics: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/18tCzRpzlceZb5loZkP9hOmmNeSQ2o5cf4tpS9S6kJJk/edit#gid=0 Category:The City Category:NPC's